stuck
by bubblez99
Summary: eveybody goes on a vacation to A HOTEL  and puck and sabrina have to share a room but uncle jake puts a spell over the room so that they cant get out until whenever he wants eventual puckabrina
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina and puck are 17

daphne and red

setting is after book 9

Sabrina P.O.V

Granny walked into the living room with a big smile on her face. Right beside her was Uncle Jake with a mischievous look in his eye. Jake looked

strait at me and then at puck. Oh no he's up to something, something bad. "We are going to the… fairy port landing newest … hotel" granny

announced. phew nothin bad ever happens at a hotel . well all except fires , drowning in pools .. well never and Daphne let out an squeal and

jumped up and down. Puck just said "sweet!" then let out a burp. I put a disgusted look on my face. Yet I still had a TINY crush on him on a TINY bit got it.

we packed up our suit cases and got into the deathtrap granny calls a and red sat in a way the puck had to sit next to me and its a really small

car.'reminder kill daphne... slowly'.for some reason i wanted to talk to puck so i did . " are you excited" i almost had to yell so he could hear me . "

why would you want to know if i have gingivitis"he replies.i thought he said he was a pices so i yelled "ok..im an aquaruis" .Thats how thewhole car/deathtrap ride went.

when the car stopped i woke and blushed when i relized i was leaning on pucks was okay because he was knocked out. before i could shake him

awake i heard him mumble "i love you ".But then he woke up . Who could he love ? for some reason whoever it was i wanted to choke them . dont

comment when he saw me he looked really nervous . then i got out of the car before it fell apart. when we saw the outside of the hotel we were all

amazed , well everybody except for puck who mumbled ' ive seen better". I just rolled my eyes. uncle jake carriied the bags in and put it on those

cart things while granny set the rooms. granny came back and told all of us the people we were haring with. i already knew that daphne and i was sharing a room or i thoght so.

right before she assighned rooms ,uncle jake whisperd something in her ear while looking at us then she just nodded and then whispred that should get them to relize they like eachother.

_Oh joy just what i need another chance for puck to get my hormones gettin crazy. i already know he doesnt like me i already know that since i heard him taling in his sleep_

" okay dapne and red are sharing a room, ill have my own room , uncle jake will have his own room and sabrin and puck will share a room." before any of us can protest she said i dont care what any of you have to done is done .


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh joy this is really gonna work out now "I thought. Here comes prankamania.

"No pranks, punching or any thing that will hurt or get Sabrina mad what so ever" granny said just looking at me and puck." "Sabrina, puck go check your room Daphne and Red want to go to the gift shop". She explained Uncle Jake called the elevator for us but when the door opened he refused to let anyone else but puck and I in the elevator. So he opened our door and let us in walked like five steps then jumped out the room and whispered "Sabrina and puck have love and hate, leave them in here until fate has showed" then in a flick of a wand he started to walk away.

"Uncle Jake get back here now" Sabrina yelled. "Uncle Jake here at your service" uncle Jake said. I just rolled my eyes in response quick question what was that and what is wrong with you" I said sarcastically as I could. Puck was too busy eating a sandwich that eating my sandwich but I didn't mind since granny made it for me.

"I really don't think u wants to know what I did and many things are wrong with me" Jake said. I just rolled my eyes. _Wow I really got a problem with rolling eyes to much. _"Well you guys can't leave the room until I say so" he said in a rush. "You wanna bet on that." She Sabrina said walked five steps and slammed right into the invisible wall. Puck was laughing his head off until he started to choke on his sandwich.

Puck P.O.V

Ha Grimm hurt her self ha ha "oh my god I'm chocking 'puck thought. Then he successfully coughed until it went down his throat.

When I finally stopped chocking I realized why I was laughing then ran to Uncle Jake. "So what's the rest of your plan smarty?" puck said. "well that's up to you guys" and with a wink he left.

Good thing Sabrina was in the back of the room unpacking her clothes. " so do you really want to be stuck in this room or would you rather be in my room?" " your room duh-"

Sabrina pov

Next thing i know im on pucks back and he's throwing my suit case in his. " puck what are you doing?" " going to my room" ' by putting things in a suitcase great plan" He took me off his back then held me bridal style. I had no objections at all. i just layed my head on his chest.

he jumps into his suitcase and i close my eyes. When i open them im in his room. i dont seem to care about anything elese except for puck right now. his adorable green eyes with specks of silver are so dreamy. i just stared inyo his he's looking at me too. i bet he's wondering "when's is grimm gonna come out of my arms i cant wait to see whoever i love". this thought made me a little sad. so i just got out of his arms and started to unpack my clothes.

Puck pov 

She just hopped out of my hands. was there something wrong with me? oh i don't know well i have a plan for sure that will make her see im not that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update in like forever but I have no idea what to do with this story if anyone wants to take it and finish it its okay. Anyways sorry to all and I really want to know how this story turns out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so just ignore the last chapter okay**

**Puck pov **

She just hopped out of my hands. Was there something wrong with me? oh i don't know well i have a plan for sure that will make her see I'm not that bad.

**Sabrina P.O.V**

I'm in pucks room unpacking my clothes. I'm ver happy to be out of that hotel room but it doesn't make a difference though. The spell that uncle Jake said made sure that we were in the same room together so it was going to be pretty awkward. Since I like him and he likes this stupid mystery girl. I think its Gabriella Coleman. I really hate her. She's the most popular and snobbiest girl you will ever meet but almost all the boys are head over heels for this chick. But she hates me because im her competition a lot of boys like her but more boys like me. So we are like natural enemies. And she doesn't even like puck but my ex-friend told her I like him and now she is flirting with him 24/7.

I looked at the amount of clothes I packed and I really didn't feel like packing them all so I just dumped the rest out. I turned around and Puck wasn't there. I didn't care right now though I climbed onto his trampoline and looked up at the sky.

**Puck P.O.V**

While Sabrina was unpacking her clothes I was ordering my chimps to dismantle all of my traps and pranks. Then I flew to my trampoline and Sabrina was already there. She looked so peaceful laying down looking at the sky. I landed next to her and she grinned.

**Nobody P.O.V**

"So what do you want to do Grimm?" Puck asked. Sabrina opened her moth to speak but her stomach growled and interrupted her. "lets eat" puck said. Puck snapped his fingers and dinner was served they were going to have tacos which happened to be Sabrina's favorite food. They started eating and talking about school and stuff like that.

"So what's you favorite type of jewelry?" Puck asked "I have to say necklace" she answered. "okay then close you hand really tight okay" Puck ordered. Sabrina did what she was told. Puck put his hand on her hand whisperd some words. Sabrina turned her head so puck wouldnt she her blushing. " now open your hand" Puck whisperd. Sabrina opened her hand and inside was a heart necklacethat was glowing and changing colors. "it beautiful i love it!" she yelled. sabrina unexpectedly jumped and hugged Puck. But stepped back blushing and said sorry.

"Its okay ,grimm its a faery mood necklace ,it says the mood the person who is wearing it is feeling but dont worry about your magic addiction faery magic is different frome regular magic so you will be okay... soo try it on"he explained. Sabrina tried it on and the heart glowed yellow."What does yellow mean?" sabrina asked. "joyfull" and they smiled and went to sleep.

**I know its like very short thenext chapter will be me ideas for the next chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina P.O.V

_I was at school. Walking to math class with my best friend Mykai and I saw Gabriella walk over to puck and start flirting with and next thing I knew they were kissing and I was boiling mad. I marched right to them pulled Gabriella by her short curly stupid red hair and slammed her head into the locker and I was swing punches and kicking like crazy. "What's the matter Grimm? GRIMM! GRIMM!"_

And then I woke up. I realized it was Puck calling my name. I realized that my hands were clenched. "What puck?" I asked. "Nothing just you were screaming and punching the air in your sleep" he explained. I didn't realize the smell of bacon and eggs until now. I pushed past Puck and made a plate of bacon of eggs and ate it.

"Wow somebody was hungry" puck laughed as I took my last bite. "Sorry I just didn't have normal food in a loooooong time" I said in a rush. Puck started talking about his favorite foods I just started zoning out and I was looking at his eyes I could've sworn they were green but now it looked grayish; it fit him well though but I just kept thinking if they were always like that. Suddenly Puck stops talking. "What do you want to know your curios about something." He said. _How the heck did puck figure that out?_ "How did u know- "your necklace' puck said cutting me off. "Oh yeah I forgot I had it on ok well, I could've sworn your eyes were green now they look grayish what's with that?" I asked.

"Oh that's just the way we faery's work. Our eye color changes with our mood just like your necklace since you said my eyes look grayish its just because im bored right now so do you feel like Puck World? It's this new theme park I built in my room. It's a water park so we will have to change into bathing suits" Puck said. It sounded like fun but im not sure I wont go all crazy seeing puck without his shirt. But I figured I should since there is like nothing else to do I should go. I nodded and ran to my clothes pulled out my blue and gold one piece with the sides cut off a little bit and I ran into the woods to have some privacy. When I came back puck was in his trunks and was looking at me like the way Daphne looks at bacon and that made me blush a little.

Puck P.O.V

Sabrina came back from the woods and she was wearing a blue and gold bathing suit. She looked absolutely gorgeous and that made like all of my brain shut down and I was just staring at her I probably like the way Daphne looks at bacon and that kid loves bacon. I snapped out of it and picked her up by her hand and I flew to the theme park.

We got there and we went on the scariest ride 1st and I loved it not just because of the rush and the excitement I loved it because Sabrina and I was screaming and she was squeezing my hand tightly. The next ride was my personal favorite _under the sea. _It was a water ride. I stepped in and sat next to me. "This is my favorite ride" I told her. And she looked at me like I was crazy that probably because the ride starts of to act like it's really boring. At 1st it goes like 5 miles per hour while spraying a little water on you then that's when they surprise you.

Sabrina P.O.V

This was the most boring ride ever! Then out of nowhere we jerk forward and we are traveling like 70 miles per hour and we going up really fast and spirally and then we stop at the top Puck looked at me and started laughing " yeah this it boring oh yeah by the way hold your breath" he said in between laughing. Soon as he finished the rollercoaster took off again even faster than before and this time we were traveling downward into the water. I was screaming like crazy and den I took puck's advice and held my breath. Then we hit the water. It was surprisingly warm underneath the water and it was pretty with fish and seaweed. And next thing I knew I was back above the water and we was slowing down because the ride was over.

I stumbled out and puck climbed out. I started jumping up and down "that was absolutely awesome!" I yelled. And the rest of the day we went on a few cool rides and had cotton candy. Today was very fun and the exact opposite of boring.


	6. prefect 4 now

Sabrina P.O.V

Today was fun visiting Puck world and everything. Now puck and I was hanging out by the lagoon asking each other about our favorite things. "Okay what's your favorite color?" I asked him. "Green and blue what's yours?" he asked. "Um I think those two same colors" I replied. And it just went on like this.

S: favorite number

P: 11

P: you?

S: 7

S: movie

P: I like them all except for twilight you

S: same here ummm favorite candy chocolate

P: 3 musketeers

S: me too

Then I asked the question that I wanted to ask for a long time. "Who is your favorite person?" I asked him. "Well… it's this girl that I like she is really smart, tough and I think I might love her." He replied. That sat me off the edge. Gabriella was an A student and was tough when she wanted to. And to make it worst he loves her.

I couldn't stand to be near him at all. I ran to the trampoline and jumped into the suitcase by myself. How dare he act like the sweetest person ever than love Gabriella my biggest enemy? I guess that's who his dream was about. As much as it hurts to admit it he had really hurt me and tears were already streamlining down my face. But I quickly wiped them and batted my eyes so nobody could tell that I was crying.

Puck p.o.v

And then she just ran off. There are to suggestions figured it out and thinks I'm a loser or 2. She thinks I'm talking about somebody else. So I ran after her and I saw her jump into the suitcase. So I jumped in after her. I reached there just after her. "Why are you here puck? I thought you were too busy drooling over the love of your life… GABRIELLA." oh thank god she thinks I'm talking about someone else. "You think I LOVE that red headed, witch of death? No way. I think I love someone way more and I'm looking at her" I told her. And then Sabrina does the most stupid thing and she turns around to see who I'm talking about.

"Wow Sabrina wow. I'm talking about you" I whispered than leaned down and kissed her. And she even kissed me back. This kiss was very different than the first one for many reasons that there were no chimps. 2. We were older kissed back and 4. This one was way better. After a while we pulled back gasping for air. "Love you Sabrina" I whispered. "Love you too" she replied. I stood there smiling but in the inside I was screaming, yelling, jumping and acting retarded. She leaned in to kiss me again but then I remembered something and pulled back and broke loose as fast as I could.

Sabrina p.o.v

The kiss was amazing and addictive. Mostly because of my magic addiction and puck was magic. I wanted to kiss him again. I leaned in but out of nowhere he pulled back and broke loose out of our… hug I guess… yeah …anyways that was weird and I wanted to know why. "Uh what was that all about?" I asked in a pouty voice because I really wanted to kiss him. "I can't kiss you… if I kiss you again you will hate me … for like ever." He explained. "Ummm why?" I asked confused. "well…


	7. explain please

"Well … its complicated you would be what we Faerys call a half-breeds" I started. Sabrina signaled with her hands meaning go on. I sighed " half breed meaning half Faery half Grimm and you live … forever ;which is pretty cool since you get to pick your power but its hard because you have to learn how to fly" I said in one breath. Sabrina looked like she was in deep thought. "And if you do decide to kiss me then as soon as we part you have to wish your power in your mind. You don't have to say it out loud if you don't want to" I explained. I knew I didn't have to add that part. She is probably going to break up with me or date me and never ever kiss me.

Sabrina looked like she was in deep thought. "Hello? Earth to Sabrina" I said. I came close to her again. And she broke out of her um daydream/ thinking stage. "So what was that all abou-"I was cut off by her lips on mine. Oh my god … she is kissing me. And then it hit me she must really love me because she is willing to live forever have wings and have a power for me and I would be willing to be a human for her too. I kissed her back and it was the best kissed we shared. Her lips we so soft I was like wow that's some soft lips. But still I loved like 100000x times more but I think I loved her like that before. We parted and I was kind of sad because I liked her a lot and stuff. For some reason I felt like kissing her I leaned in but Sabrina's eyes were closed and it was obvious that she was making her wish power. Then she opened her eyes and then I continued but this strange blue glow surrounded her and it became really noisy all of a sudden but then it stopped.

I shrugged I didn't really care. I leaned in for the third time but sadly Sabrina put her hand over my lips. "Nope … we are not kissing. If I'm right I bet uncle Jake is coming soon and nobody can know that we're together and we have to pretend we hate each other even more to make him regret he did that spell" she whispered as if he was approaching . "Oh and tonight at midnight at the Lucille's diner do you want to have a date?" I asked. I was really anxious she might have kissed me but its complicated I mean we have only been together for like 5 minutes and like the 2 years was pretty complicated with the I hate you to you're the best, die puck to giving me hugs and now kissing.

"Puck do you have any scissors?" I asked. Ill have to do something drastic. I'm going to cut my hair but its ok because I was planning to cut it anyways. Puck nodded and pointed to his coat I ran to it grabbed the scissors. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. And I cut my waist length hair to my shoulders. It didn't look bad it actually looked pretty good. I came out the bathroom and puck was on the bed probably thinking about what I was doing.

"Ahem" I coughed … well um fake coughed. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide. "You cut your HAIR. Its not that I don't like it I just I… I. You cut your hair" I stuttered. "Nope you cut my hair and I'm mad about it" speaking slowly so he would catch on. We heard uncle jakes approaching steps and the plan went into action. Uncle Jake opened the door just in time. He saw puck backing up and my hand in the air with scissors in the stabbing position. "PUCK YOU CUT MY HAIR! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I AM GOING TO STAB YOU SO MANY TIMES" I lied. Man I was a great actress. Puck looked genuinely scared. I whispered "puck calm down I'm just acting". He nodded and loosened up but kept looking scared. Uncle Jake looked terrified. He pulled me back and I was kicking and punching everywhere like I really wanted him dead. "Ok ok, Sabrina breath, let go of the scissors and calm down" he said. I pretended to calm down and I let go of the scissors. "Ok Sabrina come down stairs with me we are buying you another room", his adrenaline started to lower "and puck you are stupid for cutting her hair" he added. Puck shrugged "she called me stupid. And I rolled my eyes at his stupid excuse. Jake just sighed " ok whatever I change my mind Sabrina you stay here for a second while I buy you another room and puck no more pranks Sabrina no stabbing" he explained. Then he walked out. When he was already in the elevator going down Sabrina and puck smiled. "Good acting Sabrina" "same for you" and they smiled. "Ok well don't forget midnight" he added. And I smiled at the thought.

An- by the way I change my mind Sabrina and puck are 14 not 17. oh and review pretty please .


	8. first date , first power

Sabrina P.O.V

I was in my own room (the one that Uncle Jake got me) looking for an outfit to wear. I was in a robe and my hair was in a towel and it was really hot in my room and this place had no air conditioning. Right now it was 11:30 and I still had nothing to wear to Lucille's diner. After about ten minutes I settled on wearing a mid-thigh baby blue dress with white leggings and blue flats. With my hair loose and side bangs.

I did a pretty good job right now it is five minutes before midnight. I picked up my purse and opened the door to find puck about to knock on my door. "Uhhhhhh. Hi Sabrina. Wow you look … wow" he stuttered. I looked down and blushed. I quickly thanked him and we left to the diner. I wasn't blushing about what he said I was blushing at what he thought. By the way that is one of my powers mind reading. It was pretty funny how I figured it out though.

_Flashback_

I though puck was just kidding about the power thing so I didn't wish for any power. I just pretended to. I followed Uncle Jake downstairs even though he told me to stay with puck. "Sabrina I told you to stay upstairs. What happened?" he asked. "Couldn't stand being by him and I didn't want to go to jail." I lied. "This girl has some serious issues. Talk about anger management classes" I heard Jake say. "How could you say that about me?" I yelled. "Say what!" he yelled back. "Oh joy, not only does she have anger issues she's hearing things now" he said. "Again, are you serious you know I'm right here you don't have to insult me I'm right here, I can hear you, you know" she yelled.

Uncle Jake just stood there dumbfounded and confused as ever. "Okay I'm 100 percent sure I did not say that out loud it' like she is reading my mind. I wonder if she can. Let's test it out" I heard again. Then it hit me I can read minds. Then Uncle Jake scrunched his face and was thinking hard. "Sabrina, tell me what I'm thinking" he instructed. "TACOS, TACOS, and TACOS AND MEXICAN PINATAS" he started thinking. Wow and I'm the one with issues. I realized I can't just tell him. Because then I will have to tell him everything and I don't feel like doing that. "Um ponies and rainbows" I said in a baby voice. And he just rolled his eyes.

_End of flashback_

Hahahaha, tacos and piñatas, that was pretty random. We reached Lucille's diner and it was very gothic and black. I loved it … I'm not gothic I just have a slight obsession to black. We got a seat very quickly and started talking. "Puck… are we going to be private dating everyday home and school?" I asked. He was silent for a while. I thought about reading his mind but I decided against it. He finally spoke "well since today is our last day at the hotel we can keep it a secret for one more day and then tell the people that won't murder me and school can know". It seemed like a good plan. I smile and agreed. "So that means we tell mom, granny, Uncle Jake, briar (A.N: I forbid her to be gone), maybe Daphne and red." I questioned. He nodded.

Then our waitress came wearing shorts and a tank top saying "Lucille's din" and long black hair. "Um hi can I what would you like to order?" she asked. I saw her looking at puck. "What is a HOT guy like you doing here with your hideous friend when you should be with me?" She asked. I was like really close to killing her. "Actually he is my boyfriend, you wish you looked half as good as me and you should quit bothering me before my fist bothers your face!" I threatened. "You're his girlfriend? I would expect him to date someone actually pretty" she grinned. And I punched her in the face and I think I broke her nose. then puck cut in " I am dating Sabrina and if I wasn't I wouldn't date you because I only date pretty people" he yelled. And then we left. The hotel was right in front of the hotel so it was pretty quick for him to take me to my room. " I am sorry I ruined our date" I apologized. " Sabrina you did note ruin anything. I shouldn't have taken you there and plus it was very amusing watching you kick butt" he chuckled. I giggled and hugged him. "that was fun" and he nodded. I kissed him on the cheeks and then went on my room.


	9. i got news

Sabrina P.O.V

We were back at home and I missed it a lot. I just finished unpacking my things when there was a knock on the door." Come in!" I called. Puck entered my room looking nervous. "Um…. Should we tell everybody at once or separately?" he asked. "Definitely separately … hehehe that rhymed" I giggled. "Ok then I'm going to call granny Relda in" he said. "GRANNY RELDA! COME IN SABRINA'S ROOM!" he yelled. She soon came up looking annoyed because of Puck's volume problem. She came in my room and sat down.

"Well we have something to tell you" I started. I quickly read her mind. "Aw that is so sweet they are dating and they are telling me first". HOW did she know that? My mouth was gaped open in surprise. "We are dating and we kissed 3 times so now I am a half breed" I rushed. "Oh ok if that's it then yay for you guys bye" she said then quickly left. "Well that was unexpected" puck said. I opened the door "MOM, DAD, CAN YOU COME IN MY ROOM FOR A SECOND" I yelled.

They came upstairs and entered my room. I read my dad's mind; "what's this all about? Oh joy… puck is here… I really hate that kid". Typical, just typical. "Mom step up and come by me" I said. She stood up looking confused and came over here. "Puck and I are dating; we kissed 3 times so I am now a half -breed faery and I need you to hold back dad when I tell him" I whispered in her ear. She smiled and went by dad and stood in front of him. I explained the story once again. And dad literally broke the glass of water that he was holding. "That's nice sweetie, puck don't hurt her or I will hurt you" he said calmly and walked out the door. That was odd. "Wow your dad is pretty calm about this" puck said.

But we spoke to soon from downstairs we heard dad yell and break something which he probably hit with his bat. And he yelled "MAN I HATE PUCK, THAT STUPID, DIRTY, GROSS THING" he yelled. Then he came back upstairs and opened my door. "Hey guys if you need me I will be at the microwave store. I don't think the old one can work anymore" he told us. Wile the door was open I called Daphne.

She came upstairs and skipped upstairs. Once again I explained the story. And she stood up and smiled then smiled nervously. "Um …that's… nice" she stuttered and she was about to leave when I told her to call to tell Uncle Jake and red. "NO WAY! You can tell red I'll just tell Uncle Jake" she said. I just nodded. "So puck how do you think this is going?" I asked him. "Everyone is acting weird, but so far nobody is mad so that's cool with me" he said. I smiled before I called red I had to tell puck my power. "Um puck… my power is to read minds … but when you told me to wish for a power I didn't but this came anyway" I said in a rush.

"Yeah okay … oh and by the way this isn't the first power you have four more powers to come. That happens when you don't wish for one you get 5 random ones." He explained. Oh … joy. I walked to the door "Red come up to my room for a second". She came up wearing a red summer dress. "What?" she asked. I opened my mouth to explain but puck cut me off. "Hey Rosy" he said. And she started smiling and waved to him shyly. "Blondie and I are dating and she is now a half-breed" he explained. Her smile disappeared and she clenched her fist and unclenched. Her smile came back but not the "I'm happy for you smile" more like the "I got an idea smile". "I just made a decision; you will see at dinner" she announced then she left. I just shrugged and puck and I went downstairs and I convinced granny to make NORMAL tacos for dinner. I sat at the table and Daphne came in pouting. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Red is so lucky" was all she said. Then granny walked in with a tray full of tacos and called Puck, Jake, Mom, Dad, and red to dinner. They all came in except for red, which we all didn't see since I talked to her she locked herself in her room.

Granny stood up "red said she wanted everyone to know her knew decision". We heard her walking down the steps but we were all too lazy to stand up and look. I couldn't help wondering what this was all about.


	10. time to grow up

**To ****Twilightfunatic ****you are a really good guesser. But there is more than you think. This chapter is the longest of them all and for the first time its going to use Daphne and red P.O.V. To ****RockstarGurl4444 ****thank you, you are going to see now. To ****Pecabeth and puckbrina 4ever**** hope you feel better and awww thanks. Ok here is the chappie.**

Red P.O.V

I really couldn't believe it. Blondie and my Pucky-poo are together. I can't take it anymore. "Daphne… how come he doesn't like?" I asked between sobs.

And yes I was crying; we were supposed to get married and live happily ever after.

"Well one is that you're about three years younger than him and he loves Sabrina" Daphne said. Then it hit me I'll just have to change that. Since I'm an ever after I can change my age at anytime, but that's too easy I want become the prettiest/hottest 14 year old there is. "Then I'll just have to change that." I told her.

I opened my spell book and looked for a spell. I couldn't find one so I was just going to make one. "I want to be three years older ,I want to be hot not colder, long legs, thin and curvy, and fit size B bras I want to a 14 year old girl" I recited. And a strong wind covered me. And then it stopped. Suddenly I was taller than Daphne and my clothes felt really tight on me. And it worked. "That is not what I meant" Daphne told me. "Yeah I know what you meant I just choose to ignore it. Now I need you to get me some clothes from Sabrina because these clothes are sucking the life out of me. Something simple… wait …no call Granny Relda. We are going shopping." I announced.

She called Granny Relda in and I told her I'm tired of being a kid so I felt like being older. And she agreed to take me shopping. I changed into what used to be my baggy red tank top and pants. But now they fit perfectly and it shows off my perfect figure. My bra was pretty tight since my bras were meant for 11 year olds and it was squeezing the breath out of me, but I suck it up.

I snuck out of the house so no one would see the new me except for granny and Daphne. I got a lot of red and black tank tops, v-necks, shorts, and skinny jeans. I got new undergarments, shoes blonde highlights at the beauty salon. We headed back home and I asked granny to announce that I have an announcement. I ran upstairs dragging Daphne along with me. I changed into my black and red summer dress. Daphne went downstairs. And five minutes later I did the same.

I came downstairs and said "TADA". Everybody looked up from their plates with tacos and they looked confused. "Who's the girl?" puck asked granny. "I'm red and I decided to grow up but only up to 14 and that's pretty much it" I informed them. Jake, Henry, Veronica, Sabrina said at once "cool… congrads then". And puck smiled… he has such a magical smile.

I ate dinner… yum tacos, and then I left the room with Daphne and we went into our room. "You are so lucky" she informed me. I felt the same way … lucky. But Daphne is my best friend practically my sister and I didn't want her to be three years younger than me. If you want I can make you 14 to if you parents will let you" I told her. She squealed in delight and she ran downstairs.

Daphne P.O.V

I ran downstairs and asked my parents. "It will be hard but… yes you can. But that means you have more responsibility." Mom explained. I hugged her and ran upstairs. "I'm going shopping tomorrow. I went up stairs and told red. Red did her magic and BAM I was 14. It was totally worth responsibility. I borrowed a normal outfit from red and went downstairs. "It's me Daphne I announced and started posing. Everyone looked surprised. And they looked impressed.

Me and red took pictures and posted it on our new Facebook accounts… EEP! The good news is we are starting high school. But I don't have to worry about catching up because with the spell it makes you automatically know academically what you need to know. And also it makes you a little more mature. But I don't care at all because being a pretty 14 year old is awesome.

Red P.O.V

Daphne and I were taking pictures of each other and posted to our new Facebook accounts. I was having fun but fun time was over, its time to find my booboo. I looked down at my ring. I found it last week. It was in mirror's old room. I smiled at the thought because after I walked out I bumped into puck and he said "watch where you're going kid" and I burst into tears. I don't know why I just did. In a way I felt like I was overreacting but I don't overreact. Because breaking up a couple to be with my love isn't overreacting … right … RIGHT! Whatever back to the story. And he comforted me by hugging me and telling me he was sorry. That's when I started liking him because he hugged me and that means he wants to marry me. Now that's not overreacting.

I walked to his room and he was on his trampoline. I walked over there towards him. "Hey puck" I said. "Hey Rosy. What's up?" he asked. *sigh* he cares about me. I couldn't take it anymore it came close to him and kissed him. I loved it and him. He pushed me back "what! Was! That!" he yelled. "Puck I love you and its obvious you are only dating Sabrina to make me jealous, grow older, so we can get married" I told him. "No I like Sabrina" puck said slowly. "You love me because I know you have a thing for blondes" I paused to flip my hair, "I'm tall, gorgeous, smart, and funny. What's not too like? You hugged me last week and that means you LOVE ME" I pointed out. "Yes, you are pretty but I like you like a sister and I only feel that way Sabrina" he explained.

Oh my god he hates me. I ran out the room crying. I wasn't giving up. He loves me he just needs a little push. Sabrina needs to learn to back off. I went into Sabrina's room. I covered her head with a plastic bag until she was unconscious. I climbed out the window and had a long walk to this old castle across town. I locked her in a cellar and ran back home. Before anybody noticed I left I climbed back in the window that I sneaked out and I quickly printed out a letter to the family from "Sabrina" saying she ran away. I placed it on her bed. It was midnight by now. I snuck into my room but Daphne noticed and had a questioning look on her face. "Umm I took Elvis on a walk. Then I had to use the bathroom" I lied. She shrugged and fell asleep. She is my best friend if I told her I kidnapped her sister she will be really mad at me.

**Okay that's the end of it. **

**Daphne at 14 years old - ****.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSz3REBxLRCuTI4E5_-CA**

**Red at 14 years old- .com/user_images/S/SO/SOR/SORRFULINSEPTEMBER/1252336493_8503_**

**Red's .com/images?q=tbn:**


	11. what the

**I just want to say thank you so much for all these good reviews. Thank you so much!**

Red P.O.V

I woke up next morning a little earlier than everyone else. I made breakfast for my self then started making pancakes for everyone else. One by one everybody came downstairs. I made 5 strawberry pancakes for Daphne, 9 plain ones for veronica, Henry, Jake and granny to share and 6 chocolate chip pancakes for my Puckypoo. Blondie never made puck pancakes. So I make puck pancakes = we are having 3 kids right after we get married.

The whole family thanked me for the wonderful pancakes. "Thanks Rosy, you are a great friend" puck said. No, No, No! I am not going to be only his friend; I am supposed to be his girlfriend. "Hey where is Sabrina?" I said. If I brought it up first they won't know that I kidnapped her. Everyone was done so we all came up at once to Blondie's room. Granny picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear family, I love you all. But I decided to run away. Right now I'm probably in Canada by now. I hate all ever afters and thank to puck I'm partially one. This is hard to say but I'm breaking up with you Puck. I drank a love potion and well now it wore off. I love you parents and everyone else as family. Don't come after me because right now I just want to be away from you all. Sincerely, Sabrina." Granny dictated.

The plan worked puck and everyone else looked sad. One by one everyone left. Puck left last and I followed after him. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around. "I am so sorry about what happened between you and her." I said with fake sympathy. I placed my hand on his arm and looked into his eyes and gave him one of those "I'm sorry for you smiles". "Here hold put on this ring. It might help you" I said while taking off my ring. I placed was about to place on it on his finger.

All of a sudden there was a bright white light and then everything went black. I woke up with puck over me and shaking me. "Yo! Rosy are you okay, Rosy" he yelled while still shaking me. "Ugh! Stop shaking me" I yelled and I pushed him off of me and I stood up to see my refection in the hallway mirror. I shrieked as loud as I could. "What the Fudge happened to my face, hair, MY VOICE, what HAPPENED?"I yelled. " Umm You grew up so we could date… but I don't like you like that and then you was going to give me your ring and then you blacked out" he said in a rush.

"Um what ring? I don't have a ring. Or do I?" I asked. "Well this ring' he said while bending down and pointing at it. I bent down and picked up the ring. Wow did puck look crazy hot today or what? "He looked at my ring and his eyes grew large. "Oh shit… red you are wearing the _crazy for you_ ring. Red did you do anything, anything to Sabrina? Did you write that note?" he asked. Ugh he's still thinking about her.

Okay I'll tell you everything you want to know…if we kiss. Then you can know everything. "What! No way! Just tel-" I cut him off my rubbing the ring on his shoulder. He had a blank look on his face and then it came back to normal. He picked me up bridal style and opened the door to his room. He flew us to his trampoline and he set me down. We were already holing hands but he pulled me closer and we were just inches apart. And we kissed maybe for 2 second and then my rings slipped off. Everything went black and puck fell on me

I woke up under someone and I soon realized we were kissing. I guessed it was Steven Matte this boy I liked that liked me back so I kissed him back. My eyes were closed since I woke up but really who else could it be.

Puck P.O.V

I woke up and I was on top of someone and it seemed to be a girl. My hand came down the person head and I realized it was Sabrina because of the long hair. I just realized we were kissing so I kissed back instinctively. I opened my eyes and seconds later she did too. I realized that I wasn't kissing Sabrina. Mystery girl pushed me off and her eyes grew wide. Oh my god I was making out with Older Red. "OH, MY GOD! WHY WERE YOU KISSING ME PUCK! WHY WERE YOU ON ME! WHY WAS I KISSING YOU!" she yelled. Man this chick can yell.

We both looked down to see the ring. "That stupid ring" we both muttered at the same time. I was about to kick that ring when Red yelled stop. She took out a pin out of her hair and picked up the ring. Maybe we can show this to granny and we can research it to see if there is anyway we can remember what happened. Oh and that kiss NEVER HAPPENED KAY." She said yelling the last part. I just nodded.

**Well that's the story. Sorry I took so long to update I was going to update but then I had to sleep over by my cuzins and their internet wasn't working. I promise to update within a week. **


	12. THAT STUPID RING

**Thank you so much for all the good reviews and great suggestions and I will use them.**

S.P.O.V

I'm extremely hungry and I miss my family. All I remember is waking up in this castle type place and a person leaving and locking the doors. I picked up the note the person left and I once again and read it. "Dear Blondie, You are too much of a threat to me. I love puck and I couldn't just let you steal him. You will probably die within a month of starvation (a bit too long if you ask me). But I gave you food; I'm so nice I made you a PB&J sandwich, cereal, and a cup of water. Hate you, cherry.

It wasn't so nice to give me that food because I'm allergic to peanuts and I'm lactose and tolerant. So all I did was have pieces of breath that didn't have the peanut butter and then I to a gulp of water a day. And so far I've been here a week and 6 days. I know for sure I lost a lot of weight. I'm pretty sure that it is one of the family members because school didn't know. So the only people that has potential to do this are red and . But they both love me so it is probably magic.

R.P.O.V

I ran downstairs to show granny the ring. And Puck was walking behind me. " granny I was wearing the _crazy 4 you _ring and I feel like I did something well… crazy and I don't remember what" I said in a rush. "Who did you fall for?" she asked me. I pointed towards puck. "Well this ring makes you forget what you did when you had this ring on. So did you tell puck you liked him?" She asked.

"Yeah she did and I told her I only liked her as a sister. She told me she grew up so we could be together forever and I told her I only love Sabrina then she left. The next day (which is today) Sabrina was gone. And then she came up to me and her ring fell and she blacked out and when she woke up she was really confused. Then she put the ring back on and I realized what ring she had on but before I could take it off she rubbed the ring on me and some of the love stuff came onto me and we kissed for like 2 seconds. But then the ring fell off and we blacked out and I fell on her. When I woke up both of out eyes was closed and we thought we were kissing other people but when we opened our eyes we well um … realized that we were wrong." He explained.

" well red, puck I think red might have did something crazy just because you told her you didn't like her." Granny said. All of a sudden I got a massive headache and I saw pictures. One was me putting a plastic bag over Sabrina another was me putting her in a castle and another was me writing her a note. I was screaming because all the pain it brought me. They probably thought I was losing it. Then the pain left and I was okay again. "Lucinda lane … the … big castle… the 14th cell… get Sabrina NOW … the ring made me do it… I'm not crazy anymore… destroy that ring… and get SABRINA …. LIKE NOW!" I stuttered and yelled the last part. I then noticed I didn't have to because I soon as I said get Sabrina, puck ran out.

P.P.O.V

I ran out of there and flew to the castle across town. I was afraid that Sabrina would be hurt but happy that she still loved me. I reached there in a matter of minutes and opened the door by turning into a rhino and knocking my head into the door. The door flung open the door and ran to the 14th cell. And saw Sabrina lying by the cage. Her face was pale, her eyes looked tired, her lips were chapped and she looked like she lost 5 pounds. But still I never saw someone look that beautiful. Whoa that was a major sappy moment. The cell door was already open so I ran threw and picked up Sabrina and flew out this place.

Before I went back home I picked up some Chinese food; honey chicken w. pork fried rice which happened to be her favorite. When I walked through the door with her everybody looked cheerful and happy. I sat Sabrina down in a chair and gave her the food. And I never saw anyone eat food that hungrily and fast before. When she was done she quickly fell asleep. "I'm really sorry Puck" red apologized. "It's ok rosy. Plus it wasn't your fault it was the rings fault" I said. Where was that evil ring? I looked around to see granny with the ring on her finger.

"Ha ha ha … your soooo funny and soooo strong too" granny said in a really girly voice while twirling her hair. She kissed him on the cheek and then walked away but not before she blew him another kiss towards him. was smiling and blushing. It looks like Sabrina is going to have another grandpa.

**Okay that's it. That's my story. It was a pretty boring ending. But still that's it. I'm going to try to put on the links for the older Daphne and Red, red's outfit and the love ring.**


End file.
